Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Shadows
by HikariFate
Summary: English version of Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha: Shadows. The sadows make you think things that are not, mistakes can cost you a lot and the past could always come back for you.
1. Prologue

This story is the English version of the story _Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha: Shadows _by **infamous21**. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I did; any comments will be given to the original author, **infamous21.**

I do not own any characters from MGLN or this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Mid-Childa, January 15, 2010

She ran through the rain as if nothing mattered, because nothing seemed to have a special significance, the buildings were nothing but blurs to her eyes, the wet and dirty street only reflected part of the weight she carried in her chest and the horizon…

Right now not even the horizon could she see clearly.

It could be the tears, it could be her misunderstanding, it could simply been that her wounds were too much to keep standing.

And yet, she was still fighting.

_Why? Why?_

_Is this my fate?_

_Nanoha, why are you not with me?_

Footsteps got more and more close to where she was, she knew, just knew she could not get out of this alive, but she had to get them away, she had to…

-Here you are…- whispered a voice.

Fate T. Harlaow stopped, breathing heavily, her life fluid running through her arm and head making it nearly impossible for to her see, but at least she had succeeded.

She got the away.

-Yes, it seem that I can't run anymore- she whispered

-Then, die.

She closed her eyes waiting for it all to be over, in part that's what she wanted, in part she hated not been there to protect the ones she loved, in part…

She just wanted to rest.

Her body gave no more and fell to the floor feeling the impact of the weapon on her back making everything a simple blur, but she only had one thing in her mind.

Nanoha.

Nanoha…

The rain seemed to want to share the pain with her and began to roar louder and stronger than ever, taking the traces of her wounds away from all eyes and all help.

Until something, a light, appeared in the sky.

Nanoha?

-Stop!

Their attacks stopped to later fall unconscious and then the light approached her and stroked her head gently.

-Relax, everything will be fine now.

-Na...no...ha?- she whispered.

-Shh, don't talk now.

Fate didn't argue, she just let herself be carried away by the person that dragged her away from the pain as, with her battered vision, she realized that there were more lights taking away her attackers.

Then she noticed a soft light and warmth that she didn't know very well, but from which she didn't wanted to depart from, the truth was that she didn't wanted to do anything but sleep for a long time.

Nanoha…

Wherever you are, be happy

Fulfill your dreams

Because believe it or not

I always loved you,

My way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kaito Toshiba entered his father's office, Sasuke Toshiba, who watched from a monitor screen the progress of his patient, a young blonde, of beautiful figure and burgundy eyes. The young woman answered to the name of Fate Testarossa, but when someone tried to ask about her past, she simply wouldn't answer.

-Dad, any changes?

-No, and it worries me, even though she says nothing, her eyes are so sad that it makes me think that something bad must had happened to her before the attack.

Kaito thought so too and suspected that it all had to do with the girl named by Fate when she was semi-unconscious, the so called Nanoha.

-Have you investigated?

-Yes, but there's nothing about her, as if she had just fallen from the sky.

-Son, that's impossible, there must be something about her somewhere.

-I don't know where to look for anymore father.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the screen where the girl remained silent facing towards the window, as if trying to look beyond…to the sky.

-You said she had an Enforcer uniform, right?

-Yes, I have collected all the files but I can't find anything about a missing Enforcer.

-Alright son, I'll talk to her.

Kaito nodded while his father stood up and together the two, went to talk to the so strange girl he had found, at first he thought that it was a civil in danger, until he notice her Enforcer uniform and from then everything had become a mystery, there was nothing about her.

Absolutely nothing.

-And tell me son, how many enemies did she have when you arrived?

-Six.

His father stopped and looked at him surprised while the door to the girl's room opened before them.

-She survived to six enemies?

-Yes, I was also surprised.

* * *

><p>Fate noticed the presence of the two men that were before her, according to what the younger of the two had told her, their names were Kaito and Sasuke Toshiba, Commander and Captain of Base Number 15 of the TSAB, from Administered Planet #69. The truth was that she really didn't feel like talking, but they saved her, although she still didn't know why, and they had taken care of her, for which owed them some respect.<p>

-Hi, I'm Kaito and this is my father and Commander Sasuke Toshiba.

-Hi there.

Fate slowly nodded, trying to find something she could use to identify him, until she touched something metallic and of her property, something triangular.

-Is this your device?

She nodded again, caressing her Bardiche with care, while she started it and leaned it forward to where she noticed the two men.

-Bardiche, show them.

-Yes… Sir…

Bardiche began to brighten up until it showed the scenes from the battle in one of the dark

Streets of Mid-Childa, the little device showed them how her attackers weren't actually after her, but that their goal was very different and that her only mission was to get them as far away as possible from that place.

They saw her terrible fight, how the woman in front of them had fought against the six, how they beat her without giving her time other than to dodge, they watched one of them hit her in the head, another in the ribs, another on the back, they watched how she was constantly attacking, all her attention centered on stopping them at all cost, they then realized how she had gotten to the state she was in when Kaito rescued her, why she had become what she was now.

Bardiche stopped the images while Fate placed him with care in a small pendant that was now always in her neck, she stroked him a few times and raised her head towards the two men.

Sasuke felt his heart was been broken by the young woman in front of him, and looked at his son while he brought a small cane close to Fate, which he unfolded before leaving it in her hands.

-It's… well, I thought it would help you move around here.-said the young man.

Fate nodded taking it into her hands and got out of bed placing it on the floor as she began to walk with it; she seemed lost, lonely, and sad.

_Too sad. _-thought Sasuke

Then he remembered her status as Enforcer and an idea made its way into his mind, it wouldn't be easy to get, but he really wanted to help this girl and give her even, a little bit of the peace she needed.

-Hey Fate, I have something to propose you. –he suddenly said.

Both she and Kaito turned towards Sasuke while he smiled and brought his hand into the hands of Fate, together with the cane.

-I want you to work as an Enforcer for me.

Kaito looked surprised and Fate dropped the cane as she shook her head, because it was impossible, in her state, she could never work again as an Enforcer.

-It's impossible, sir –said the blond.

-Don't believe that, come on, I'll teach you how to move.

-But my state…

Sasuke got closer until he was face to face with her and in silence, raised his hand to attack when suddenly, she dodge it and tried to answer his attack with the cane, Sasuke stopped the attack and smiled while Fate touched her cane surprised.

-See? It's not so bad.

-But…

-Come on Fate, you just need practice and I need people like you.

Fate bit her upper lip and closed her eyes as she thought for a long time about what she should and should not do, she had the opportunity in her hands.

If she stayed, she could regain some of her life.

If she left, she would have nothing.

And with those thoughts, she came to a decision.

-Okay, Commander, I'll work for you.

-Thank you, Enforcer Testarossa.

-I hope that my blindness causes no problems.

-Don't worry, it won't.

Kaito and Sasuke smiled while they welcomed the new member of their team. The Enforcer Testarossa.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The test tubes were distributed around the room, the liquids for each compound, formulas and other mathematical complexities took form in a notebook located on the edge of the desk while everything mixed in front of him.

That's what he wanted, the perfect formula, which would give him the strongest of all beings, he had Vivio Takamachi's DNA, he also had part of Nanoha Takamachi's DNA, but he needed the other part of the puzzle, the most important, he needed Fate T. Harlaow's Linker Core to complete his work.

-I'll find you, Fate…I'll find you. - hummed the man.

He left his tubes in their right place and looked inside of a large tube that was filled with a liquid that maintained the body of a person intact, he had a total of seven of them, his precious creatures, imperfect before but that would now be unstoppable, when he finds Testarossa and then they would be invincible and he would take revenge on Vivio and Nanoha Takamachi.

That was his greatest wish and he was going to accomplish it, but before he needed to find that stupid that had interfered in his plans and almost ruin them.

-Sir, we need to move, Unit Number 6 is about to locate us. – said a man.

-Go ahead.

-Where are we going, sir?

-An administered planet where we're not located.

-All right, then I think we can go to Administered Planet #69, sir.

The man looked at his driver and approached him with curiosity, at this point all the Administered Planets must know about him and what he was doing.

-Are you sure?

-Yes sir, The Base Number 15 has no direct contact with Mid-Childa for been a base of just low level rescue, we won't have problems to settle down thanks to its flow of tourists, that exceeds the average large, we also won't have problems moving since, as I said, The Base Number 15 doesn't have files of attacks outside their zone.

The man smiled as he got settle in his chair and took a sip of his drink, finally freed from persecutions. People believed he was death and he had ensured that those who knew the truth about him kept silent.

He took another look at his creations while taking another sip of his drink, this time he'll do it right and would have everything he ever wanted, his perfect creature.

Because Jail Scaglietti would get his perfect creature at any cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later, Administered Planet 69<strong>

-Come on Fate, faster!

-Bardiche, Sonic Move!

-Sonic Drive

Sasuke watched from upstairs as Kaito trained Fate, her agility was admirable, she was more skilled and faster than he and his son Kaito, but Kaito had more experience on physical combat, been able to see his enemy or not, it was a rare art on his son, but Kaito worked with sensation, he could notice how an enemy approached or backed away from him allowing him to prepare his attack.

And that was what he tried to teach Fate, who learned faster every time a so did her device. Bardiche that was able to warn Fate every time she wasn't able to notice from where Kaito's attacks were coming.

-All right, Fate, let's leave it for now.

-Come on, I was just getting started.

-Yes, I know, but I'm too old for this.

Fate laughed, slightly hitting his head as he followed with her laugh, then Sasuke smiled, they looked like brothers, he wanted them to be, he had learned to love the quite girl who gradually showed them both what a kind woman she was and how much she missed her real family, one of which she never talked about, but that she always carried in her thoughts.

He went downstairs with the gift he brought for her a few hours ago, he had thought a lot about it and even Kaito had helped him choose it.

-Dad!

-Hello kids.

Fate smiled and bowed her head in form of greeting as she returned to her working uniform and Kaito passed her the cane that she had learned to control skillfully.

-Fate, I have something for you.

-For me?

-Yes, give me your hand.

Fate raised her head towards him in surprise, showing her lifeless burgundy eyes, so pale that he had to hide a gesture of sadness and replace with a smile as he held her hand and pull it close to her surprise.

-What is it? – she asked.

-Wait and see.

Suddenly she felt something lick her hand, surprised, she began to touch it noticing a soft fur covering her hand, she bent down to hug him and lick her face, making her smile and cry at the same time.

-Thanks… - she whispered.

The dog wagged his tale as he putted his face under her chin and held her as if he noticed that she wanted to cry, because she _wanted_ to cry.

-It's a guide dog, Fate, he will be your partner from now on.

-Thank you, thank you very much.

Fate rose from the ground with the dog to her side and hugged Sasuke, making him faltered with the emotions and felt his heart burst and suddenly, he felt it…

The love of a father for his daughter, he realized that he wanted to be Fate's father, he wanted her to be happy and he wanted to be able to give her everything she asked for, because that blonde had manage to get him soft and tearful again.

-Fate,... be my daughter.

He noticed her surprised and the smile of Kaito as he joined their embrace. He felt his heart raise waiting for Fate's answer, who seemed to be quieter than usual, as if she was fighting with a demon inside.

_Idiot, you crossed the line, be my daughter?, it almost looked as if you were asking for marriage._

The she smiled and petted the dog's head that barked and wagged his tail, as if he had decided that this girl was going to be his mistress from now on.

_Fate really knows how to capture everyone's heart. _– he thought smiling.

And she turned towards him, taking his hands and Kaito's, to join them as the dog danced around the three. Sasuke's hearth seemed to stop at that moment.

-It would be an honor to be your daughter, Sasuke Toshiba.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her papers were piling up around her desk, her headache seemed to just be growing as the rumors about Scaglietti became more present each moment.

-Hayate, is the press.

-Tell them I can't meet them right now, Shari.

Another round of press with unanswerable questions would attack her, Signum and anybody who tried to solve their doubts. She sighed heavily and went back to review her cards on Scaglietti, there had to be something to confirm whether he lived or died when they went to save Vivio.

-Hayate, sorry but…

-Isn't there anyone who can take care of them?

-Before, the one that took care of it was Fate…

Hayate looked at Shari for a few seconds before disconnecting their communication and turning her gaze back to her papers. But she was unable to read anything, not after that taboo name was said.

_Fate Testarossa._

No one knew her motives for doing what she did or what happened to her after one of the attacks to Momoko and Shiro Takamachi, and Hayate wondered if she ever wanted to know, if she would be able to look at Fate in the eyes.

_Flashback_

_-Commander Yagami, we know what device is responsible for the cuts found in the Takamachi Residence._

_Hayate sat in her office, as the officer, Marcus Kyo gave her the reports of the attack on the Takamachi, a very strange attack, as though everyone was at home, only Momoko and Shiro were attacked and injured with various cuts of no great importance, their blood had been identified, as well as the marks made by the knifes they used to defend themselves, but the cuts created by the attacker's device were very similar to those of a device that Hayate knew well._

_-Fate T. Harlaow?_

_-Yes Commander, the cuts belong to your Enforcer's device._

_Hayate could not believe that the cuts belonged to Fate's device. It was the only evidence they had about the attacker, since, unfortunately, neither Shiro nor Momoko remembered anything about what happened, just that they had defended themselves creating marks all over the place._

_-No… It can't be her, I mean, Fate is a great friend of the family._

_-Well, only the profile of her Bardiche appears on the crime scene and the surrounding areas._

_End Flashback_

A few days later they had taken Fate away, she had witnessed the shouts and insults of her peers, the harsh look of her friends, including hers and the neglecting look from Nanoha and Vivio.

And from then on, she had not heard anything about Fate, if she was death or alive, if she was okay or someone had captured her, they knew absolutely nothing, and that was killing them on the inside, because if Scaglietti was alive, Fate wouldn't be her only problem.

In the end, he was Fate's creator and of her device's and he wanted to take revenge on Nanoha and Vivio, besides of been one of the few who had the power to carry out that revenge.

That's why she prayed not to find Scaglietti alive and that they were right, she prayed that the cause of everything was Scaglietti and that Fate was innocent, she just prayed for everything to be damn over once and for all.

-Hayate, it's Carim, she has something important to tell you.

-Communicate me with her, Signum.

In front of her appeared Carim's face with clear marks of concern as she showed her a photo to her right side, from there she could see a giant ship flying aimlessly and of which they lost track seconds later.

-What is this Carim?

-Look closely, whose ship is it?

Hayate got closer to the photo until she could look better at it and then her face paled noticeably as she backed away and leaned heavily against her chair trying to assimilate it, it was true, it was all true…

Scaglietti was alive and that only meant that all her team was in danger, especially Nanoha and Vivio, been they , together with Fate, the ones who ruined his plans to capture Vivio.

-Hayate…

-I'll tell everyone, we need to protect Nanoha and Vivio especially, and please keep it a secret for now until its all set.

Carim looked at her surprise, as if she didn't know what she was doing, but Hayate knew exactly what she was doing, it was possibly the only thing she could do now for her friend, because if she were to find out about the truth, she didn't how she could react.

-But Hayate…

-Please, Carim, I need your help, the last thing I want after what happened with Fate is to lose Nanoha and Vivio.

Carim nodded and cut off the communication with a concerned face while Hayate hurried to gather the members of her team except for Nanoha. She had to tell them what she had just seen and how to deal with it now.

* * *

><p>Fate walked with her dog, which she named Terri, while feeling the fresh air running through her like when she was a teenager and ran with Nanoha in the park, the memory made her smile while she listened to Sasuke and Kaito talking behind her.<p>

She felt so good, she still longed for her friends, her mother and Chrono, Amy and her nephews, she still cried when thinking about Nanoha and Vivio, but this life they had given her didn't seem too bad if she just let herself go.

_I'll get you, Fate Testarossa._

Sasuke and Kaito ran to Fate when she bended in pain, holding her head in her hands and screaming like a frightened child, at her side, Terri barked and growled as if sensing an undesirable presence.

-Dad, what's happening to her?

-Take me out of here, please!

Sasuke grabbed Fate in his arms and Kaito called Terri, who quickly followed him as they left the place while the young Enforcer kept crying and screaming to stay away from her, the strangest thing was that there was no one else other than them in that place.

Not too far from there, Scaglietti was looking around the city in search of special plants to continue with his progress, when he ran into The Base Number 15.

-This is going to be fun. – he whispered, smiling.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Hayate, are you sure you don't want to tell her?

Hayate shook her head as she stood before her team, in which, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Teana, Subaru, Caro and Erio had just received the news about Scaglietti and were preparing to receive the orders of their Commander.

-Vita and Subaru, I want you close to Nanoha at all times, you'll replace each other in a way in which she doesn't suspect that we're actually protecting her. In case of any attack, I want you to immediately contact the base and protect her. Signum and Teana, investigate Scaglietti whereabouts and let me know as soon as you have it, I want no errors or contradictions. Shamal and Zafira, I want you to have the medical ward prepared for any incident, I don't know if it'll be necessary, but I don't want any mistakes, not in this case, understand?

They all nodded and Hayate finished the meeting. She asked for Caro and Erio to stay for a little longer since she needed to talk with them.

-I asked you to stay because I need you to do special mission that I can't ask anyone else.

-We are at you service Commander.

-I want you to look for Fate and bring her here, under arrest.

The two of them looked at the floor. They knew what they had to do, but still, it was hard to arrest the person who had always taken care of them. Hayate knew this, that's why she approached them holding their hands and looking into their eyes.

-Believe me, it's not just for what she did, but because in this way we can also prevent Scaglietti from finding her.

-All right Commander, we'll do it.

-If the Enforcer Testarossa taught us something good, it was that we should always fight for what we think is right.

Hayate gave them a half smile and let them go with a bittersweet taste, she didn't want to put them in that situation, but Fate seemed to be guilty of everything she was accused for, Bardiche seemed to be the weapon that had left the marks at Modoriya Café and she had been acting strange days before the beginning of the attacks to the Takamachi family, so she let herself go and believed more in the evidence than in the one that was her friend, though now that time had pass, it hurt to remember.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Hayate entered the room where the Council members were keeping Fate, she was handcuffed and was wearing a special suit that was only used for the most dangerous prisoners or for those who committed the worst crimes, as it was her friend's case._

_-Hayate, good thing that you have recons…_

_-Why Fate?_

_Fate looked at her surprised before sighing, she seemed to be tired of all this, despite trying to hide it she had some scratches, which for what the guards had told Hayate, she got from various fights with other prisoners that she, herself, had putted in there._

_-It wasn't me._

_-Then why are Bardiche's marks all around the house._

_-I don't know, Hayate, it might not even be Bardiche, there could be other identical devices._

_-I doubt it, each device is unique and the marks are almost identical._

_-You said it, they are identical, not equal._

_Hayate didn't wanted to say more, she didn't wanted to cause her more pain, but she was convinced of her guilt, the marks were almost exact and her attitude days before the attack, was way too strange to not suspect about it._

_-No, but artificial mages like you, Fate… your devices are unique, but can vary slightly depending on how they use it or how they are programmed, and you…_

_-And I am the creation of Precia Testarossa right?...a monster? – she whispered_

_The brunette looked away, not knowing to which of them hurt the most those words, she had just planned to go in peace, not to create that talk that only brought more pain._

_-Go Hayate._

_-Fate…_

_-Just go away, okay?, everything was said and if you think that way, I doubt that Nanoha and Vivio think otherwise, let alone the others._

_Hayate got up from her seat and left without looking back, otherwise she would have seen a trail of tears falling from what they called monster._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>From then until she had escaped, she hadn't heard anything about her, only that after her disappearance the Takamachi were attacked again, with the same marks, those of Fate Testarossa and since then there had been no more attacks, not even a small hint of where her ex-Enforcer could be, nothing, as if the earth had decided to punish her for what she had done.<p>

* * *

><p>-Well Fate, how do you feel?<p>

Fate turned her face towards where Kaito's voice came from, that was approaching her. Her dog, Terri, began to move and she heard how Kaito greeted him giving him a pat on the head to then sit next to her.

-Better, thanks for getting me out of there.

-It was nothing, but tell me, what happened to you?

-I heard a voice.

-A voice?

In reality, it wasn't an ordinary voice, it was the voice of Jail Scaglietti, as is if he was still alive and was after her, with a team of artificial mages completely new and much stronger than the numbers.

-Yes, but it was probably a dream from the past. – she smiled.

-It could be, I also have those once in a while, you know, with my mother. – whispered the young man.

Fate grabbed his hand and looked with curiosity, wondering who that woman was and why Kaito had such a sad voice when talking about her.

-May I ask about her?

-Yeah, sure.

-What kind of person was she?

She heard him stop, breath several times as if thinking on what to say about that woman.

-You see my mother… she was like you. – he said at last.

-Like me? – she asked.

-Yes, she was blonde like you and she was also an Enforce. She and my father fell in love during several missions in which they worked together, she always did her best to help others and she always said that her greatest dream was a world of peace.

-Well, she seemed like a great woman… what happened to her?

-She died on a mission… she protected my father from an attack and well…- he whispered.

Fate hugged him knowing too well the feelings that her mother must have experiences at that time, the same ones she always felt for Nanoha when she was in danger and, strangely, it seemed that her relationship with Nanoha was very similar to Kaito's parents, it was a shame that it ended that way.

-I know that it won't be of much help but… I'm sure that she is very proud of you and your father.

She touched Kaito's face to see through her fingers how he smiled, when she heard a door opening and her dog began to bark as he ran towards the person who entered.

-Fate… is everything okay?

Sasuke's voice comforted her like that of a father when his little girl falls and he picks her and holds her, and for the first time in weeks, she began to smile for real.

-Yes, now everything is perfect.

Because even though she could never return with Nanoha and Vivio, even though she couldn't claim her innocence, now she had a family that valued her and believed in her despite her blindness and that, was all she needed at that moment.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nanoha got up, like every day, and took Vivio to school before going to her house and visit her parents, who she had not ceased to visit since their attacks, always accompanied by Subaru and Vita with absurd excuses that she really didn't believe, but at least, it gave her the peace of not been alone.

Because despite everything, without Fate, it was all she felt, the loneliness without her arms, the agony of not having her every night by her side, it was slowly killing her but she also hated her for what she did. No matter how much she thought about it, she didn't understand why she attacked her parents, did she do something and Fate decided to take revenge? For some reason she couldn't imagine Fate doing something like that, but the evidence spoke for itself and she had no more doubts, just questions.

-Nanoha…Nanoha! - shouted Subaru.

-Subaru?... Sorry, what were you saying?

-That you should stop spacing out… I really think you need some vacations.

Yes, well, that wasn't new for Nanoha, more than half of her teammates said she needed to spend more time with her family and Vivio after what had happened, but what she really needed was to get disconnected from that whole affair, to stop thinking about Fate and move on.

-I'm fine, really.

-I… of course, look Nanoha I know it hurts, but you have to let it go.

Nanoha suddenly stopped, making Subaru stop too and look at her, her eyes were clouded with tears which made her regret what she said.

-Nanoha, sorry…

-I know you're right but… I can't… she…

Subaru sighed and hugged her, she really didn't wanted to think about it either, and she had argued with Teana because the girl thought, unlike her, that Fate was not really guilty, that there was more to the story than what it was told.

But, whether it was true or not what Tea suspected, little could be done now, the decision was taken and once dictated, it would be very difficult to revoke if, in a strange case, they were to find something more than what they already had.

* * *

><p>-All right Fate, I want you to train with my team today.<p>

Fate nodded as they entered in, what Sasuke had explained, the special training room of The Base Number 15. In there, they practiced rescue missions of civilians and various forms of defense against enemies that may appear.

-You see Fate, our team it's not really made to fight, in fact I don't like fights at all since I retired from been a first class officer and I became the commander of this unit. But sometimes, even we have to fight in order to save civilians, as you saw Kaito do when he saved you.

-I understand, so officially you only train and prepare your cadets to be rescuers, but beyond that, you also train them to face the dangers.

-Yeah, in my years of experienced I've learned that not been on guard can cost you a lot.

Fate felt some remorse and sadness in his voice, he seemed to be remembering something, but far from wanting to make him sadder, she nodded and followed him across the room.

-And tell me, what does a person like me has to do in all this?

-Well…- he smiled- I need someone that knows how to fight to teach my kids that not everything is what it seems, also at the same time, you'll train with Kaito and me to continue with your progress and that your problem is no longer a problem.

-Do you really think I can do it?

-Sure, you look like the type to be brave and daring with your work and for the rest you don't need to worry, we'll teach you. We are experts in rescues at places where we couldn't really use any vision, you know?

-Really?

-Yes, that's why we know how to move and soon, with a lot of practice, you'll be able to enter in missions with us, what do you think?

Fate smiled happily, at her side Terri, who always stood beside her, barked as if approving that decision, for which he received a gentle touch from the blonde. The animal simply shook his tail and moved his head looking for the hand of his mistress, which got another smile from Sasuke.

-It seems like you get along pretty well, right?

-Yeah, he is a good boy, he makes me fell less alone and is always by my side so I won't fall.

-Hey Fate, about your past…

Suddenly he noticed how she tensed and the dog got closer to her as if wanting to protect her from what he noticed as pain. Meanwhile Sasuke looked at her indecisive and quickly regretted what he said.

-Fate, if you think it's not…

-No… you're right, it's time for me to tell you what happened.

-All right, I'll call Kaito.

Fate swallowed hard and waited. What would happen if she tells them everything and they hated her as her old friends did? Would they turn her in?

_Very soon Fate, very soon. – _a voice whispered in her head.

She bent down clutching her head with a gesture of pain and wondered who was tormenting her again, why her, and especially if this would be the beginning of another nightmare.

* * *

><p>Teana Lanster could be many things, daring, crazy, naughty, but she had never consider herself stupid and for some reason she felt that someone had been playing with them since the beginning.<p>

It seemed that the more she researched the Takamachi family and the evidence against Fate, the more doubtful she became about the fact that Fate was the only one responsible for it all, for example, why would she attacked them? With what purpose? Despite the overwhelming evidence of the marks of her device and her strange attitude of days before, there was nothing else. Shiro and Momoko didn't remember anything, when the officers and Nanoha arrived, Fate wasn't there and most importantly, there wasn't even a single fingerprint of her around the house, although it wasn't a special thing to Teana, it seemed really strange.

-Lanster, what's wrong? – asked Signum by her side.

-Ah… I don't know Signum, do you really think Fate could've done that?

-Lanster, what are you talking about? We're here to investigate Scaglietti's whereabouts.

-I know, I know, it just that I've been looking here and there and…

-The evidence doesn't lie Teana, if it says that Testarossa is guilty, then, she's guilty, now you better get to work on the whereabouts of Scaglietti and stop dreaming about things that can't happen.

Teana gave her a mean look as she watched her leave and she wondered how Fate had been able to stand her without even getting angry, but she was right, she had to look for Scaglietti and stop him before it was too late.

Later… well she would later investigate more about the Takamachi case and she would discovered what she wasn't been told about that entire story.

* * *

><p>Fate sat down in the sofa that was in the training room as she waited for Sasuke to come with Kaito to talk about everything, while Terri curled up beside her and let himself be gently patted.<p>

-You're too good, Terri.

The dog only growled slightly as he was slowly falling sleep with the caresses of his owner who continued for a while longer until she hear the door.

-We're here, Fate.

She sighed when Kaito and Sasuke walked towards her, she trembled when they sat across from her and almost cried when she felt their eyes on her waiting for her to tell the story.

-Well… first of all, I want to ask you a favor.

-Sure sis, whatever you want.

-Go ahead, Fate.

-I don't want… I don't want you to hate me for what I'm about to tell you.

She waited for their answer, somehow, she expected them to tell her that listening to her was all an excuse her for always having to take care of her, in the end, nobody wanted the ex-Enforcer accused of attacks on the family of her best friend and girlfriend, and on top of that, blind. But then she noticed two hands on top of hers and knew, that everything would be okay.

-Never, Fate.

-Never, you're part of our family.

She smiled and sighed once more, she grabbed their hands tightly and gathered all her strength to tell them the truth.

-It all began…


	7. Chapter 6

**Original story by imfamous21.**

**Chapter 6**

_For days she had been having a suspicious feeling, something wasn't right and she had the feeling that one of her worst nightmares had come back to live, she didn't know how, but she felt that it had, Fate could swear that Jail Scaglietti was still alive and that, was killing her._

_-Fate-chan…_

_-What were you saying, Nanoha?_

_-Mou, Fate-chan, you're acting really strange._

_Fate forced a smile, she didn't want to scare her without having any proof but she also hated not being able share everything with her. Nanoha was everything for her and not being able to be honest was killing her._

_-It's nothing, Nanoha._

_-Let's go to bed, I think you need some rest._

_-Go on head, I'll go see Vivio._

_She smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips before walking away in a provocative manner leaving the blond with a forced laugh, this time, holding back the urge to go after her and take her to bed without further delay, but before, she had to make a stop._

_She stopped in front of her daughter's room. Vivio was peacefully sleeping which gave a sense of peace and security. It was an irony that the sleeping face of a little girl could fill her with calmness, but she was her daughter, hers and Nanoha's, and she would anything to protect her._

_-I swear, Vivio, that I'll protect you._

_-Fate…-mama... – whispered her daughter._

_Fate gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her room and went to join Nanoha who was already waiting for her in their room. After loving each other like never before, they cuddled next to each other and, again, the Enforcer swore once more, this time to her soul._

_-Sleep peacefully, Nanoha, I'll watch over your dreams, always, I swear._

_And with that she fell asleep while the warmth of Nanoha's body enveloped her in a placid dream._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two nights later, Takamachi Residence<strong>_

_Fate flew at full speed towards the house of Nanoha's parents. She had called her full of anguish and had told the Enforcer things that she couldn't understand well, she only knew that she had to get there, fast._

_-Bardiche._

_-Yes, sir._

_-Sonic Move._

_-Sonic Move._

_Within seconds she arrived at the house, there, Nanoha's parents were hugging their daughter who couldn't stop crying, the house was destroyed but luckily, they hadn't suffered any damage._

_-Nanoha, Shiro, Momoko, are you alright?_

_-Yes, luckily, Nanoha arrived on time and whoever it was must have gotten scared._

_Fate breath relieved while Nanoha fell into her arms still scared for what happened to her parents and shocked by how the house had ended up._

_**Could it have been him?**__ – Fate asked herself._

_-I've been calling you, Fate-chan, where were you?_

_-Well…in a mission, sorry._

_She couldn't tell her the truth now, not when she was still so nervous about what happened to her parents and much less if he could still be around, if it was him._

_-Nanoha, I have to go, will you be ok?_

_-Where are you going, Fate-chan?_

_-I have to check something. Hayate is about to arrive with the investigators, please, wait for me at home, ok?_

_She left in the search of some clues, if it was Jail Scaglietti he must have left a visiting card for them to find, something that could only belong to him. She looked carefully around the area until she found it._

_A medallion, one of him with Precia and several clones._

_-He's alive. – she whispered._

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later, Mid-Childa, Base Number 6 of the Riot Force<strong>_

_-Enforcer Testarossa Harlaow, you're under arrest._

_Fate suddenly stopped, under arrest? Did they really think that she could do something like that, to Nanoha's parents?_

_-Wait a moment, there must be a mistake._

_There's no mistakes, the cuts correspond to those of your device, also thanks to your teammates, we know that you have several days acting strange and you even left the crime scene before we arrived, was it to avoid suspicion?_

_-What? No, wait I have…_

_-I'm sorry, I don't have time._

_And they took her away, she looked at her teammates, Signum and Vita looked at her as if waiting the worst from her, Hayate looked at her harshly, Subaru, Erio and Caro kept firm but their true intentions were very different and Teana didn't even dare to look, but what hurt the most was the pained and incomprehensive look from Nanoha and Vivio._

_They believed her guilty, the most important people in her life believed that she was that kind of person, what her mother had always called her, a monster._

_And then, she gave up, because it wasn't worth fighting, not if everything she had to fight for had already been lost._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months later, Maximum security Prison of Mid-Childa<strong>_

_First, she learned that her mother, Lindy Harlaow had removed her last name from her since she also believed her guilty of that horrible attack._

_Then, Hayate's visit had made it clear that there was no place to prove her innocence and she didn't even bothered to tell her about Scaglietti knowing that she wouldn't believe her._

_For once, she didn't bother to defend herself when the prisoners, the majority arrested by her, insulted her and some even beat her up before the guards separated them and took her to where she was now._

_In the infirmary, the doctor was quietly sited with her papers as Fate looked around the room waiting for her cut to stop bleeding when she saw a small opening, one that lead directly to the exit of the prison, then the doctor came in and she was discharged returning her to her cell, but despite trying to forget about that opening for some reason, she couldn't._

* * *

><p><em><strong>That night, Maximum security Prison of Mid-Childa<strong>_

_The light from Bardiche woke her up surprising her, because they didn't allow her to have her device there and she didn't know how he got there._

_-Bardiche?_

_-Yes, Sir, I teleported here, the Takamachi Residence is under attack._

_Her heart stopped, again? Last time thanks to Nanoha they weren't able to achieve their goal but if she didn't make it in time…_

_Quickly she used her device to transform and used her power to teleport herself directly to the Takamachi house._

_Once there what she saw left her horrified, there were copies similar to the numbers attacking Shiro and Momoko, they had minor injuries but Fate couldn't risk for anything beyond that._

_-Bardiche! Thunder Bullet!_

_-Thunder Bullet_

_Suddenly the shots toke the attackers out of the house giving Fate enough time to approach Shiro and Momoko and make sure they were fine, then, she erased their memories, since she didn't wanted them to suffer more than what they already had._

* * *

><p>-The rest, well, you can imagine it. – she whispered.<p>

Kaito and Sasuke looked at her for a long time without really knowing what to do. They simply hugged her while she let all her grief out in form of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please send reviews and let me know if there are any mistakes. I'll try to update more this weekend.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

To find out where Fate Testarossa was now, Erio and Caro decided that they had to visit the place she was last seen and that was, no other than, the Maximum Security Prison of Mid-Childa, a center were they recruited the most feared criminals and where surely, Fate would have found more than one convict trapped by her.

-So you want to find the whereabouts of the Enforcer Testarossa.

-Yes, sir, our Commander Hayate Yagami wants to have her under her domains after learning that Jail Scaglietti is still alive. – replied Erio seriously.

If the Fate he knew were to see him now she sure would be proud of him, tall, strong, with his hair of fire now in a low ponytail, he appeared with the same strength and determination she once taught him. While Caro, who stood at his side, was calm and reflected peace through her whole being, which hid her true power to her enemies, her pink hair now also in a ponytail and her innocent face gave her a made her look almost like Fate in her younger years.

Actually, it seemed like the Enforcer had split herself into two and those parts were the two persons that were now looking for her.

-Well, the Enforcer escaped when her device passed the prison's security regiments, apparently, Bardiche, which was kept in a high security box, found the way out since some of my men had left open a small exit that the device felt and used to reach his owner.

-Could you tell us how the Enforcer's stay here was?

Erio looked at Caro as if saying that she was asking more that what she needed to, but the girl ignored him, he could feel the need to know more about Fate and even though he refused to admit it, he also needed it.

-As you know here the Enforcer had many enemies, so from the first day until the day she escaped, she had to go through the infirmary many times because she had gotten into a fight or other prisoners had managed to enter her cell and she had been beaten.

Then the director went on to show them several pictures, some were the prisoners with whom Fate had fought and others were on her wounds, bruises, bumps, cuts, permanent injuries, everything done as a torture.

-Fate… - whispered Caro.

-I think I'm going to throw up. – said Erio.

The director closed the files and turn towards them with a strange expression, as if he didn't understand the reason for their visit and even Erio could see that there was some misunderstanding on the fact that Fate ended up in that prison.

-Can I ask you something? – said the man suddenly.

-Yeah, sure. – replied Erio.

-I suppose you have evidence but, were you really aware of the situation?

Erio looked at the director with curiosity as he stood thinking about his question, they had never really thought about it, they had just taken the marks found as those of Bardiche and had gone with it without knowing whether there was something else or not.

-Excuse me? – asked Caro.

-You see, before losing the signal, we manage to record Bardiche, the Enforcer's device and we understood something about the attack to the Takamachi house.

-Yes, the attack on the house was at the 22:30 hr and ended at the 23:15 hr, we arrived at the 23:30 hr and there was no one except for the owners of the house.

-And there was no one else?

-No…

Everything was becoming more suspicious and Caro could feel the room spinning as the tension accumulated in her body and she looked at Erio and then at the director of the prison.

-Then I think you are wrong.

-What?

-How?

The director took out a videotape, in it you could see Fate with Bardiche just as the device and her escaped from prison, Erio still didn't understand until he looked at the top right of the screen, and he saw it.

-The 23:00 hr… - he whispered.

Exactly, she couldn't have been the one who attack the Takamachi house the last time since at that time she was here, in prison.

Caro sat in the chair, breathing somewhat fast as she realized that there was a chance that Fate was innocent of everything, but then a thousand questions attacked her mind, what about the marks? Who had attacked the Takamachi?

-Caro, the director wants to show us Fate's cell to see if there is anything that can help.

Caro raised her eyes to look at Erio, tensed, sad, as if he had just thought the same thing as her and for once she thought that Teana could be right, there could be more than what everybody thought and if they were to find Fate on time…

Only God knew what could happen if they discovered a truth different from what they had, only God knew that she would never forgive herself for leaving Fate alone when she had rescued her so many years ago from the same destiny.

-Caro.

She moved almost by instinct and followed Erio through the corridors of the prison towards the cell of the Enforcer, she briefly heard the director's notice and then they stepped into the small cell where Fate had been captive for many months.

-Damn… - she heard Erio whispered.

Caro walked in until she touched some traces of red liquid on the wall, she also saw several bandages scattered on the bed, a cold and hard bed where someone like Fate should have never slept on, she got close to touch the thin mattress when she saw it, they were there, all of them and that broke her heart.

-Fate… - she whispered.

The first tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked at the photos hanging o the wall, there were six of them, all from the same year during the days at the beach and camping, during the moments she thought would last forever.

One was with everyone, another one with the, at that time, cadets of the section six, another one with Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira, another with the two families, Takamachi and Harlaow, another one with the two of them smiling while they grabbed their hands, and the last one, was with Nanoha and Vivio as the little girl crowned her mothers with roses and they were kissing.

Erio hugged her as she gathered the photos and kept them close to her heart as Fate had done for so long despite being in that place, the young man carried her out of that place while she let herself be dragged until they were outside the prison.

-Caro.

-Yes?

-Let's go to the Takamachi house to see what we can find.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

-Well done, Fate!

Sasuke encouraged Fate as she trained with the special rescue squad in the training room, at first he had trouble with getting them to accept but after Fate demonstrated excellent qualities, they were eager to train with her and she didn't disappoint them.

Fate smiled as she concentrated on her opponents, her blindness had given her the ability to sense who or what might come after her in a real fight and now, she was testing how her senses worked.

-Sword Smasher!

-Defender!

The barrier protected her and she could notice how her enemy was moving towards her at a high speed to attack her with all their force, but they weren't fast enough, not for her.

-Sonic Move!

She moved so fast that not even Sasuke or Kaito were able to follow her moves, she appeared at the back of her enemy and whispered.

-Lightning Bind.

Her enemy was trapped by strong rings that held him as Fate descended to earth satisfied with her training and noticed as Sasuke and Kaito approached her followed by Terri who jumped on her upon getting to her.

-Hi Terri, what do you say? Did I do well?

-You did great, Fate.

-Yes, you looked like a professional.

The dog barked as if agreeing with what they said and Fate smiled as she left the training room and headed to the dining room.

-Seems like we have some free time, want to go eat something?

-Dad, are you serious?

-Of course! I want to spend with my kids.

Fate felt an arm around her neck and the laughing from the two as they walked chatting lively, like a family, like when she…

-Fate, are you ok? – asked Kaito.

It happened again, it always happened. Whenever she had a happy moment her memory reminded her that she would never be truly happy if she didn't have her real family with her, she ran her hand over her lifeless eyes and smiled at her brother as the dog led her through the room.

-Yes, don't worry.

He shouldn't worry, because she wasn't going to be defeated by something that had no solution, this was the life she had now and she would live it right, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Scaglietti had everything planned, he liked to play with the forces of order and when he found the base he knew that he could entertain himself, but it would have to be brief, because he knew that the Section 6 members were getting close to him and to what he was about to create.<p>

-Come on Roberson, send my drones.

-Yes, sir.

Roberson gave the order and suddenly armed robots began to appear and attacked the city as Scaglietti smiled pleased with it, now he only had to wait a little and he would see what those agents were made of.

-Teana, we have a signal.

Teana got closer to the monitor where Signum was pointing a big amount of Scaglietti's drones in the Administered Planet #69, very close to where they were now.

-We must go, Signum.

-Yes, I'll call Hayate and ask for reinforcements.

-All right.

They headed to the planet with the firm thought of capturing Scaglietti, this time he wouldn't escape, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>Hayate was receiving reports, many of them, of attacks with regards to the Administered Planet #69, Signum and Teana were sure that they were Scaglietti's drones and even though she wanted to contact the Base Number 15, she couldn't because of the security protocols.<p>

She only had one option, the one she didn't want to use, she had to call Nanoha, Vita and Subaru for the reinforcements that Signum and Teana asked for.

-Nanoha, Vita, Subaru, you have to quickly go to the Administered Planet #69, it seems like Scaglietti is causing problems again.

Within minutes, the three girls showed up at the base to little later be sent by Rein to the planet along with Hayate who seemed more nervous than usual.

-Is something wrong, Hayate? – asked Vita.

-No… it's just that I have this feeling.

-Don't worry, Scaglietti won't escape this time. – Subaru said.

Nanoha remained silent, holding Raising Heart tightly between her hands, at some time she looked at Hayate with eyes full of longing and concern, then Hayate knew it, they were both feeling the same thing.

Something was going to change.

* * *

><p>-Fate, you'll go with Kaito, don't leave his side.<p>

-Yes, father.

-Son, be careful.

-I swear I will, father.

Sasuke hugged her and then did the same to his son hating to have to let them go, he could do nothing but wait and command orders to keep them as safe as possible.

Because if he were to lose them, he would go crazy.

_Protect them, Shia, Please._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke observed the energy scales that were presented in the reports about the ones that were attacking his city when he noticed that the famous section six was also coming to Earth as reinforcements.

-Who notify them? – he asked to one of his men.

-Nobody, I don't know what they're doing here.

Curiosity and discomfort mixed in his head as he watched how his squads were saving the people led by Fate and Kaito.

-Jenkins, contact me with the Commander Yagami.

-Yes, sir.

The whole base knew about section six for their fight with Jail Scaglietti and the large progress achieved after his defeat, Sasuke had no doubt that they would be of great help in this case, but he didn't feel well, he felt that their presence would only worsen the whole situation with Fate.

-Here Commander Yagami.

-I'm Commander Toshiba, head of the Base Number 15 of the Administered Planet #69 y I request to know the reasons for your arrival to this the planet.

He heard her talk with her troops, he could see in the screen how some of them were already defeating the drones that were clustered in the center of the city.

-Commander Toshiba, the drones that have appeared in the planet belong to Jail Scaglietti, that's the reason for our presence.

-Didn't you finished with that man?

He didn't even thought about the question he made, it had just came out of the inside, like the urge to get his children out of that mess he put them in.

-It's a really long story, Commander Toshiba.

-I see… my rescue team is there commanded by son, they'll help you defeat the drones.

-Thanks, Sir, I'll contact…

-No, I better do it.

He cut the communication and quickly contacted Kaito and Fate that were dangerously close to the section six, more than what he wanted.

-Fate, you have to come back.

-What?

-The section six is here.

-What?

Sasuke could fell her distress and really hated having to hide her when she wanted to be there helping Kaito and the others saving the people, but he couldn't risk it.

-Fate, come back…

-Section six has just arrived to where the agents Toshiba and Testarossa are, Sir!

* * *

><p>Fate knew the exact moment when Nanoha arrived at the place they were in, she could feel it in her blood, in her heart, she was there with Hayate and probably with the whole team and for the first time in months, Fate Testarossa was scared.<p>

-Fate?

-Kaito, they're here.

Kaito looked at her before sensing the energy that was coming towards them and quickly pushed his sister to a half-destroyed building to avoid being seen.

-Kaito!

-Be quiet, stay here while we finish with this.

Fate stayed quiet while screaming on the inside her need to go out and help, her human need to protect Nanoha from any harm, but instead of doing everything she wanted, she stayed there, overwhelmed by fear and anxiety.

-Agent Toshiba?

-Yes, who are you?

-We are the section six, my name is Hayate Yagami and they are Nanoha Takamachi, Subaru Nakajima and Vita.

Hayate's voice was unmistakable to her, she recognized the authority and determination of a young woman who fought to make the world a safer place, she could also fell Vita's urge to fight, Subaru's cautions and Nanoha's seriousness, something that puzzled her, since Nanoha wasn't usually serious unless she was really into a fight.

-My father told me about your arrival.

-Yes, we are certain that they are Jail Scaglietti's drones.

Kaito slightly looked at the building. He suddenly felt the desperation in Fate, she knew that the guy was alive and, by what he suspected, that scared her more than anything.

-Sir, we can't keep up!

The voice of his teammates took Kaito out of his thoughts and made him run, with Yagami and the others, to where they were being attacked by several drones.

-Titanium Knuckles! – shouted Kaito.

The punch impacted directly in the drones passing through them as if they were pieces of paper, he continued down the street closely followed by the section six, that attacked with a force comparable to only one person he knew, his sister Fate.

Then he saw it, one of the drones, looking like a human, moved at a great speed towards the girl who presented to him as Nanoha and raised his hand, in form of an ax, with the intention of attacking her.

-Nanoha! – shouted Hayate.

She didn't have time more than to turn and close her eyes waiting for the impact, one that never came and when she opened her eyes, she knew why.

Blond hair, long divided into two ponytails, black coat, long and elegant and a strength that could compete with that of the gods. That was the description of the person who filled all of Nanoha's dreams and nightmare, it was Fate.

-Don't… touch… her. – she whispered.

She watched how her hand mover gracefully before hitting the robot and throwing it far away from them while Nanoha could only watch, she could only watch her world change its perspective.

-Fate-chan…

* * *

><p>Please review, I'll update more tomorrow :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Definitely, when it had to do with Nanoha being in danger, Fate Testarossa didn't have much logic and wasn't able to listed to reason. She could have stayed where she was, protected and far from danger, not involved in problems bigger than she could handle, but again, when it came to Nanoha, Fate wasn't herself, or rather, she was too much like herself.

Nobody said anything as she came down to earth and she could feel the pride and anger on Kaito and the surprise of the people, who she could now feel were looking at her as is she was a damn apparition.

-Fate-chan, is that you?

She could feel Nanoha approaching her, stretching out to touch her, but as much as she wished, she couldn't bet that she wasn't going to take that chance to arrest her, in the end, they still thought her guilty for the attacks on her parents.

Then Terri came out of nowhere, standing between her and Nanoha, growling at the stranger who wanted to get closer to his owner, sensing that this approach would only damage the blonde and Fate felt how Nanoha stopped, looking at the animal.

-Fate, we've neutralized the threat, we better get back to the base.

-Yes… I think you're right.

The animal approached her, forcing her to take his harness so that he could guide her through the streets, not that she didn't know where to step, but this time her legs did not seem to sustain and the whole situation had taken her back to the day she received the news that she was blind.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Everything was dark, she wasn't able grasp what was happening around her and she couldn't even see where she was at that moment, the only thing she could notice was that her whole body ached and asked for her to let go._

_She wanted to let herself go._

_-Fate?_

_She didn't recognize the voice, it resembled that of a young man and for a moment she feared that she had been captured by the group of murderers who had attacked Nanoha's parents._

_-Who are you? Where am I?_

_-Oh… sorry, Fate, mi name is Kaito Toshiba and I'm the person who saved you from those criminals who attacked you a week ago, you've been unconscious since then and you're at the Base Number 15 in the Administered Planet #69._

_Everything was going too fast for her, she could only feel that this guy didn't wanted to hurt her and she hoped not regretting not leaving on her own and having let herself be helped like a weak person._

_Because if there was something she hated was being weak and, why the hell could she not see?_

_-What happened to my vision?_

_She felt the boy tense noticeably, as if he didn't want to tell her what was going on with her and she knew that they were bad news, she just didn't know how bad they were._

_-I… uh… well, it seems that you got hit really hard on the head and…._

_-And?_

_-Fate, I'm sorry, but the hit has affected your vision, you're blind._

_She remained silent, completely silent, so much that the boy had to slightly move to see if she was still breathing, thing that she couldn't even feel, she was blind, she wouldn't be able to see anymore…_

_-If you need me, just call me._

_The boy left, leaving her alone, with her mind and in her world, now full of darkness, and for the first time she thought if life really hated her or was just playing with her in a cruel way, but whatever the answer was it wouldn't give her any peace, because everything in her had vanished._

_Nanoha, Vivio, her friends, her family, her eyes and finally, at that moment, her strength had disappeared at the same time as tears began to fall from her eyes, everything was over for her._

_Everything._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>-Wait she is under arrest, we have to take her with us. – came Signum's response.<p>

She couldn't deny the damage that those words did to her, she wasn't even able to hide it as she clutched the harness of the animal that just got closer to her in an attempt to protect her from that strange people.

-That won't be possible. – answered Kaito

She was surprised by the coldness in the voice of the boy, Kaito had never been harsh to anyone, much less to people who had helped him, but in those words she could feel rage, anger, and a protection for her that almost made her cry.

-She is accused of…

-I know what she is accused of, ma'am, but sister will not move from here until she decides to.

-The laws won't allow it. – said Hayate.

-I don't care about the laws, she will not move from here until you have irrefutable evidence that she is guilty.

-Son, is everything ok?

The communication with his father gave Kaito the opportunity to escape the problem, because he himself would not allow them to take Fate away from them.

-Yes, father.

-Commander Toshiba, the Enforcer Testarossa has to come with us.

Kaito looked at his father, now in a mask of seriousness that he only showed in his strict role as a Commander when he met with the leaders of other bases, and then he looked at Fate, so fragile and frightened that made him want to attack all those people who wanted to take her away.

-Kaito, bring Fate and the section six to the base, please.

-Yes, father.

For Nanoha time seemed to stop when she saw how Kaito helped Fate taking her by the waist while the animal led them to the base followed closely by them and the team. She could feel the jealousy made its way through her as she saw him say comforting words to Fate's ear, she could feel her blood boiling and the desire to be her, the one to be by her side, but that couldn't be.

Not when she had caused her so much pain.

-We've arrived.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When they arrived to the Takamachi house, Caro and Erio realized that not everything was what they thought at first and all the questions that no one had dared to make went through their minds again and again.

-Please sit down.

-It's a pleasure to have Nanoha's ex-students in our house.

It almost brought them back to the days when they were just kids trying to prove that they could be useful in the world, everything had failed for them until Fate arrived and made them realize that life was more than just something to prove and that they could be much stronger together than apart.

-Thanks for having us, we know that it must be hard, but we need information about your attack two years ago.

They could notice Shiro tense, and Momoko just slowly nodded as if just the mere fact of having to go through the interrogation hurt her, but they needed to know, they had to know what happened.

-Although we already talked with the officers in charge, go head.

-Ok, have you remembered anything else about what happened?

-We're not sure, everything is very blurry, we only distinguish blond hair and a big fight.

-A fight?

-Yes, you weren't informed of that? There was a big fight at the house, that's why it was in such a horrible state.

No, they hadn't been informed of anything and most likely not even Hayate or Nanoha knew about it.

-Yeah, right.

-That wasn't all, I felt dizzy and tried to walk through the house towards the exit, where I passed out, but before that I could see how the fight continued outside.

Erio looked at Caro and she looked back at him still not believing what they were telling them, they had not heard anything of that, in fact the only thing that the police had informed was about the cuts and about the firm accusation on Fate with that evidence.

-Mrs. Takamachi, tell me one thing, is it possible that your attacker was Fate Testarossa?

-Fate-chan? Why would Fate-chan attack us? She loves Nanoha and us, she would never hurt us.

Something wasn't right there, when Teana said that there was more than what they knew, they never imagined that it would be of that magnitude, they probably had the confession of Fate's innocence in their hands.

-Mr. Takamachi, did you talk about this with the police?

-Yes, of course, they said that they would take care of everything and that they would find the culprit.

Apparently, Erio only saw two options in this, one that they got confused and they didn't even know it or two, everything was on purpose, leaving the case to be a plot against Fate, but why? or rather, who?

-Scaglietti… - whispered Cato.

She looked at him, fear traveling through her small body as she realized that everything was a well formatted plan by Scaglietti, everything to destroy Fate, everything to leave her alone like she had been for the past two years but, with what purpose?

-Is there something wrong with Fate-chan? – asked Momoko.

Her question got her out of her thoughts, obviously Nanoha had no strength to tell her parents about Fate's guilt, they probably wouldn't have believed her or they would have felt as hurt as she was.

-No, it's just that…

-Thank you.

Caro sighed heavily, tears gathered on the edge of her eyes like waterfalls about to be broken, but she wasn't sure if it was for the relief of knowing that Fate was innocent or for the guilt that now consumed her.

-Why?

-I think you just helped us a lot.

-Really?

-Yes, now we have to go, thanks.

They quickly said goodbye to the family willing to reveal everything they knew to Hayate who they knew, was not going to believe what they said, but the reaction that they expected more was that of Nanoha, hopefully she would go in search of her Fate-chan to bring her back home.

* * *

><p>Scaglietti measured the damage on his robots when Robertson entered the room, always quiet and scowling, the officer had joined Scaglietti in search of a cure for her wife, brain dead for the past year.<p>

But to cure her, they needed someone, a woman who seemed to have obsessed Scaglietti and that Roberson wasn't sure he wanted to face.

-I can't believe it… - whispered Scaglietti.

-Boss?

He heard his laugh, it sounded like that of a crazy man who had just found his precious prize, he turned towards him showing him one of his destroyed robots.

-It's her…her!

-Her?

-Yes, the woman I talk to you about, Roberson.

He couldn't believe it, when he suggested this planet, the last thing he expected was to find the woman they needed to save her beloved Isabelle.

-Really?

-Yes, the cuts and the wounds in my super-robot are the work of her attack, Roberson, we finally have her.

-Whoa.

-Roberson, find out if she is part of a squad of the Base Number 15, I have a felling.

Quickly he transferred to a computer where it didn't take him long to enter the private cameras around the place, sometimes the security of the Bureau Administration seemed too simple, but that gave them an advantage and that was all they needed.

-There! It's her!

Robeson looked at her surprised, blond, beautiful, and with a fragility that almost made him want to catch her for himself, it was the same girl he had attacked two years ago by Scaglietti's orders.

-It's Fate Testarossa.

_Fate Testarossa…_

* * *

><p>Hi everyone please send reviews. I won't update any chapters tomorrow since it's valentine's day and i think that there will many romantic stories been updated, or at least that's what i hope, otherwise i might update, i don't know. Well anyways thanks for reading :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nanoha could feel all the eyes in the Base Number 15 over her, some curious for the famous White Devil from the Bureau, others as if she was too young to even be in the same room as them and others just looked at her with indifference, but none of those looks affected her as much as those from Kaito and the Commander Toshiba, that were waiting for them with Fate in the office of the Commander.

-I suppose you have many questions for us.

She could see the tension in the man as he grabbed the pen and looked at his papers, all of them in relation to the laws that had to be enforced. Nanoha suspected that he must have been looking for a way to stop Fate from returning home arrested.

-Well yes, for example, what is your reason to stop the arrest of the Enforcer Testarossa? – asked Signum.

-My reason is simple, Fate can't step in prison without irrefutable proof that convicts her and…

-We have proof. – said Hayate.

Hayate looked at Nanoha as if she had to be responsible of sending Fate back to the hell she had escaped from, making her responsible for the last thing she needed, but in the other hand, she couldn't leave the attack to her parents unpunished, not even for Fate.

-We have… - she sighed, giving herself strength to carry on. – We have marks practically identical to those of the Enforcer Testarossa's device…that is an irrefutable proof.

She didn't know who got hurt the most when she said those words, her, who was clenching her fists holding her desire to run to Fate and hug her, or Fate, who kept her head down while the dog placed his head on her legs as a sign of support.

-No, that's not completely irrefutable, in fact, it's merely circumstantial.

-The officers who investigated the case were sure…

-It wasn't you?

Hayate looked away to the accusation, formulated as a question that had been thrown to her. No they couldn't take the investigation, not if it was Fate who was involved.

-No, a special unit of the Bureau was in charge of it.

-Why didn't you investigate?

-Because… we didn't wanted to convict Fate.

That simple confession was what made the blonde lift her head to her ex-commander, with her face full of anger; they didn't want to convict her? Then what were those looks full of hatred when she was arrested? And then she realized her mistake, she could feel it in Nanoha's energy, in that of everyone.

They had seen her eyes.

_Shit!_

-Fate-chan? Your eyes…

Kaito covered their sight of her eyes by standing in front of her, Fate could feel his determination to protect her and she was grateful to have them there to help her.

-That's another reason why she can't go back.

-What other reason? – asked Nanoha.

-You see… Fate, is blind. - whispered Sasuke.

And suddenly, Fate felt all the emotions filling her head, she could feel shock, grief, anguish and perhaps the most painful, pity, she was drowning with all the emotions, so much that she seemed not to be able to breathe.

-Get me out of here…

-Fate?

-Kaito, take her out of here, the emotions are crushing her.

Nanoha watched as the boy picked her up and carried her away from them again, she couldn't allow it, not when she was so fragile, no when she had missed so much of what happened in her life, how did that happened to her? Why? she knew that in prison she had been attacked, Hayate had told her, but that… that didn't happened at prison, they would know.

-Fate-chan!

She ran towards her crashing into Sasuke's body that held her in place with seriousness and determination, making her see that for them they were enemies, enemies in regards to Fate.

-Leave her, she needs to rest.

-But you don't understand, she… I…

-I know more than you think.

A sound stopped them before they began their discussion of what was and was not best for Fate, and Sasuke went to answer the call.

-They said to be Erio Mondial and Caro Lu Rushell, both from section six..

Sasuke turned her gaze to Hayate who stood silently next to Nanoha, who was still trying to calm down.

-Is that true?

-Yes, they are two of my agents.

He turned his eyes back to his officer and he allowed the entrance of Erio and Caro to the base, the two were really eager to see their commander.

-Commander Yagami, you're not going to believe what we have found out. – said Caro.

-What happened?

Erio got out a video tape and the documents from the Takamachi family and he handed them to Hayate, who quickly read them to then look back at Sasuke.

-No… it can't be. – she whispered.

-What is it? – asked Vita.

-They…are…evidence of Fate's innocence.

Everything became silent in a few seconds, it was so quiet that Nanoha thought she was alone in that place, because that's how she felt, alone, sad, anxious and , above all, stupid, very stupid.

-Dad!

Kaito's scream woke everyone followed by a huge explosion that made them leave the room and run at full speed towards the place of the explosion, Sasuke knowing very well where it was.

Fate's room.

And when he arrived, the only thing he could indentify was his son bleeding on the ground, Terri, Fate's animal, was on lying on the table like a sack and the place was totally destroyed, but Fate was nowhere to be seen, there was no trace of her, she was gone.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When she recover her sense Fate knew that she no longer was on the base with Kaito, she could feel it in the air full of evil, her feelings were telling her that she was in danger, and most of all, she could fell _him,_ the person who had done so much harm to Nanoha and Vivio, the one she had been chasing years before all that happened, the one responsible for her current state.

Jail Scaglietti was watching her as if she was his favorite toy, he had several plans for her, he was thinking on experimenting with her limits and on taking her to a point with no return, he was thinking on using her vital functions to finish creating his perfect creature, he was thinking on destroying her the same way she has destroyed his plans two years ago…he was thinking on making her suffer till the end.

-Well, well, Fate, it been a long time, right?

She kept quiet, she knew better that to fall into his provocations, that would only worsen the satiation, but she also knew that Scaglietti would attack directly to her heart.

-I learned about your problem, sorry for not been there to see it.

She didn't answer and Scaglietti smiled sending thousands of chills down her spine and making her wish for him to quickly finish with what he had planned for her.

-I supposed it was hard to see how your peers turned away from you, even your precious Nanoha and your little bastard Vivio, but, what could you expect? You're just an object created to replace another person, you didn't really believed that they were going to take you in count, did you?

She closed her eyes, wishing she could cover her ears, she wanted to silent Scaglietti and to silent the voices in her head that gave the reason to that monster, she couldn't believe it, she _didn't_ _want _to believe it, she was a person and not a creation, that's what she had to believe.

-Surely, Alicia, the real person from whom you were created, would have been much better than you and I'm sure she'd be with Nanoha and Vivio as a family and not been hated by everyone, like you, Fate, you're just a failure that thought…

-Shut up… - whispered Fate.

Scaglietti smiled, he knew he was breaking her and that was exactly what he needed to start working, he needed to measure the force of her anger at its highest point.

-For your mother you were just a replacement of her lost daughter, for Lindy Harlaow you were a replacement for the loss of her husband years before and for Nanoha, you were a replacement until she found the right man for her.

-Shut up!

She cried in despair, because a dark part in her heart believed he was right, because she did want to hear him and know the truth, because deep down she knew that she was a replacement of which people got tired and threw away just like that.

Then she felt a hand grabbing her and something making contact with her arm. She felt how she was slowly losing her strength, how she was getting exhausted, how she was hopelessly falling sleep.

-That's it, Fate, sleep. – whispered Scaglietti.

And everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hadn't felt so desperate since his wife had died several years ago in an attack in order to save him.<p>

He had several teams looking for Scaglietti's damn ship, the entire section six was investigating and using all their rescue methods in order to find Fate and save her, he knew better than to trust them, not if they wanted to take her away, but he had no other choice than to rely on them and trust that they could get her out of there alive.

Meanwhile he just watched Shamal, one of the section six doctors, working on his son and Terri, quickly measuring the seriousness of the wounds and proceeding to heal them with an elegance and efficiency that Sasuke had never seen.

The doctor left the room walking towards with calm and an expression of relief and concern.

-Commander Toshiba, your son and Fate's dog will recover favorably, they'll wake up in a few hours and you'll be able to see them, ok?

-Thank God. – sigh Sasuke.

-It seems that they didn't want to kill them, the injuries are not serious enough.

Sasuke looked at the doctor, she had a worried look as if she knew what it was all about and she didn't want to tell him, but damn it, Fate was his daughter and he was going to find out what was going on and he was going to make them pay for taking his little girl.

-Can you stay with them?

-Yes, of course.

Without saying another word to the doctor, Sasuke went on the search of the only person who could help him answer all his questions, Hayate Yagami.

* * *

><p>Fury.<p>

That was the only sensation that ran through Nanoha's body while she searched for Scaglietti's ship, flying through the sky of the Administered Planet #69, not even Vita, who had offered to help and Subaru, who went carried by the guilt, could understand the fury that Nanoha felt on the inside.

Because in few hours she had found Fate, she found out about her current sate, they had once again taken her away from her side and… she discovered the truth about what happened the night of the attack to her parents.

And she was innocent.

_Innocent, Fate T. Harlaow, her Fate-chan, was innocent._

-Nanoha, it's getting dark, we have to go back to the base. – said Vita.

-No, absolutely not, we must find that ship.

-But Nanoha, according to what Tia told me the ship can camouflage and I don't think we'll find it at night.

She didn't want to go back, not without Fate, but they were right and for as much as she wanted she couldn't lose time blindly searching, she had to save her at any cost, she had to apologize, she had to tell her she loved her and that she would never leave her or doubt her again.

That's why she just wanted to find her.

-All right, get ready to leave first thing in the morning.

She could see it in their faces, they didn't want to leave Fate like that, but they couldn't do anything so they went back to the base tired and with no results but with a promise on their minds, one that Nanoha had engraved on her heart.

_Wait for me, Fate, I'll save you, I promise_.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Teanna had always known that there was something wrong in the whole story, she hadn't understood anything of what had been explained and the conclusions had always been confusing, , that's why she had started her own research, because she owed it to her teacher Enforcer and to the kind person who Fate was.

-So, Lanster, do you think that they were Scaglietti's men?

-Yes, that's why I need you to help me investigate them in the database.

Signum nodded sitting in front of the identifier computer as Teanna looked at her from the side, surprised by her desire to help with the investigation, although deep down she knew the truth, Signum would never admit it, but Fate was more important to her, even more than she knew.

She passed her several files, in them were the names of all the officers who participated in the Takamachi case but that Teanna couldn't recognize at all, so Signum put them in the database of the Bureau just to see that none of them were part of the employees or agents of the Administration.

-As expected… - Teanna sighed.

-How could we let this happen? – asked Signum.

-Signum…

-How could I not see this before?

Teanna knew that it was better not to answer that question which probably already had an answer, at that time, the protection of Nanoha's family and the continued harassment on Fate had them very busy, so much, that Hayate had trusted the first thing she saw, having as a result what they had now.

-We must find out who they are. – whispered Signum.

-Signum, I think we need to talk with the Commander and his son to see if they know something that Fate might have told them or if they saw anything.

-That's it, Lanster, believe me, Testarossa would be very proud of you.

-You think so? – she asked surprised.

-Surely she would say "Great job, Teanna, thanks for all the hard work you do". – said the guardian.

Teanna blushed terribly as they rose from their seats and leave in search of the only two men who could help them solve that whole puzzle.

* * *

><p>It was night, Kaito could see it through the windows, where the cold wind mixed with loose leaves from the trees near the base, wishing that they could take him to his sister, hoping she was okay.<p>

He had failed, he sworn to protect her whit his life and in one attack they had taken her form his side to a place where he couldn't reach, he looked to where Terri was, sitting next to Nanoha as if sensing that the person on his side was someone important to Fate.

_Sometimes I think that Fate spends too much time with him._

He slightly smiled and observed the room, all those people with faces full of seriousness and concern didn't do anything other than wait and make strategies about where Fate could be and the state in which they could find her.

-Hayate, we think we have something.

He saw a woman with pink hair and a seriousness of iron enter the room accompanied by an orange-haired girl with a determined face that, Kaito supposed, should also be investigating about Fate.

-What is it, Signum?

-The officers that supposedly investigated the incident on the Takamachi house don't appear in the database of the Bureau, we think that everything was just a plot to see the house and know where to attack.

-Are you telling me that the investigators are the attacker?

-That's what we think, Commander Yagami.

Hayate looked at Nanoha who's appearance remained calm as she petted Terri, but Hayate knew better, she knew that Nanoha was just trying to control her energy and anxiety go out again to rescue Fate and hunt Scaglietti, because that was her personal mission…

To hunt Scaglietti and, this time, Hayate would not even think of stopping her.

-All right, but without pictures I don't know how we're going to identify them.

-I…I think I can help.

The two women turned to Kaito who, suddenly, felt a little intimidated by the strength of the section six who approached him like two policemen trying a criminal condemned to death.

-And how could you?

-I saved Fate… - he sighed at the intensity of their gaze. - …in our suits we carried a recorder that records the last five seconds of a mission, maybe… maybe it recorded the voice of one of the criminals.

-You have a recorder?

-You saved Fate?

Kaito looked at his father in search of help, one that he couldn't even give him since he was too busy trying to contain the women before they went on top of him.

-Yes, I saved her when she saved the Takamachi, they were about to kill her when I appeared and I brought her here to be cured, they were the ones who… - he whispered.

-Who what?

-Who caused her blindness.

Nanoha's anger could barely contain itself as she slowly rose and approached the young man with a look that could have frozen hell, she stood in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him towards her to speak directly to his face.

-She saved my parents?

-Yes… well, that's what I suppose since she told me that they had attacked the house and then I saw her, in an attempt to help she had blasted against her six attackers and had erased the memory of the Takamachi about the attack so that they wouldn't suffer.

She moved closer to his ear, making him tremble and he felt the full strength of the woman on the devastating grip.

-What do you have with her? – she whispered.

-What? – he said.

-Fate-chan, do you have something with her?

He could fell her jealousy, he could almost fell them like snakes clinging on him to kill him. In another occasion he would have lied to her, but he knew how to appreciate his life and the danger was too much to risk it.

-She's just my sister, my father adopted her and…

-Give them the recorder. – Nanoha cut him off.

He looked at her, her eyes apparently calm let him see that if he approached Fate with other intentions, she would personally finish him off with one strike.

_Her fame as the White Devil precedes her._

-Uh… yeah…

Kaito gave Teanna the recorder who quickly played it to check if there was any sound and, indeed there was a voice in it.

_Damn bitch, I'll teach a lesson!_

Nanoha and Hayate froze in place, instantly recognizing the voice of the man who had asked them to leave the house to avoid damaging any evidence, the day they found the supposedly marks from Bardiche.

They had been fooled and now that she knew the truth, nothing was going to stop Nanoha to get her revenge.

_The White Devil was loose and at the moment, she vowed to seek blood for all the pain they had caused._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They had been doing tests on Fate for hours, measuring her abilities, examining her blood, taking her to limits so painful that Roberson didn't think that any human being could be capable of supporting.

But after all, she wasn't fully human and he needed those tests to save his wife from her eternal dream and once again be happy, that's what Scaglietti had promised and if for that purpose that blonde had to suffer, then there was nothing he could do.

-Robeson, what are you doing here? – asked Scaglietti, pulling him out of his thoughts.

-I just came to check on the progress, Sir.

Scaglietti smiled and Roberson knew that smile meant that everything was going as planned and he was finding what he needed.

-Very well, Roberson, Fate is resisting but soon I'll be able to finish my work.

_And save my wife – _thought Roberson.

He watched as Scaglietti left to his lab with another tube of blood, the fourth in the hour he had been there and he wondered if the blonde wasn't exhausted by the loss of so much blood, but he knew better than to go see what was happening, it wasn't his job and he shouldn't care.

-Who… - whispered a voice.

And at that moment he knew that he couldn't go back, he moved to where the girl was and what he saw took his breath away.

She was tied with chains against a wall, there wasn't even a chair for her to sit on and her body looked tired, the sweat that covered her told him that she had been standing there for too many hours, her head was down and her eyes were dull and lifeless.

And then he remembered, she was the woman that he attacked when went to look for the genetic marks of the Takamachi, she saved them and her blindness was the battle scar that he had left her in return.

She coughed and Roberson had the need to bring her some water to soothe her dry mouth, which she drank as if she had been days without trying it.

Only God knew that Scaglietti was capable of doing such a thing and more.

-Th…an…ks… - she whispered.

Roberson just departed from there and sped away trying to forget the sad and hopeless face of the woman, he had to forget her face so that the nightmares wouldn't hunt him, because he couldn't worry about her and even though he didn't want to know it, he knew the truth…

He had to sacrifice her in order to get his wife back and that was all he had to care for.

* * *

><p>Chrono Harlaow had arrived at the Base Number 15 two hour before dawn after hearing the message that Hayate had sent him, in it many things were said but there was only one thing that he cared about.<p>

Fate Testarossa was innocent.

Her innocence had been proved and Chrono could breathe for the first time in two years. He hadn't been there when everything happened and in an attempt to save her, he himself had processed the arrest warrant for Fate, not because he wanted to see her in that place, but because the Bureau Administration wasn't thinking on sending her to prison.

They planned to execute her.

Luckily, he had intervened, stopping the process, not in the way he had hoped, but it would give him time, time to save her from that fate or at least that's what he had thought since the Administration had sent him to several missions to unable him from helping his sister in prison, missions that had kept him away from home for months.

When he returned, he found out about what his mother had done, causing a gap between them that still separated them today and then a brutal confrontation between him and the section six ended on his removal as Admiral.

And now, after two years of suffering, everything came to light.

-Hayate. – he whispered.

-Chrono… what are you doing here? – asked Yagami a little surprised.

-I came to see my sister, of course. – he answered.

Kaito looked at him from the side when he heard the word sister and he recognized him as Chrono Harlaow, former Admiral of the section six fired after an incident categorized as classified and he wondered what he was doing with them and who his sister was.

-We have a problem, Chrono. – whispered the Commander.

-Is that so… - he whispered.

Kaito could notice irony and a certain irritation by Chrono, it could be seen that he was not happy with the section six and at that moment, he felt sympathy for the young man since he also, didn't really want them there.

-Yes… Fate… Scaglietti took her.

And then he realized to what point could Chrono Harlaow be dangerous when, before he could blink, he had Hayate against the wall without even touching her, just using his magic to attack her as a strong magic circle surrounded him, making Kaito suddenly realize, the relationship between Chrono, Fate and the sister he was looking for.

_Enforcer Fate T. Harlaow, now Fate Testarossa._

_She's the sister of Chrono Harlaow!_

-What did you say? – he whispered.

-Chrono… let me go… - begged Hayate.

But he only intensified his grip making Kaito fear for the life of Commander of the section six, but he didn't move to stop him because he thought that she was getting a little punishment for her mistake.

-Chrono!

Nanoha's voice made the young ex-Admiral look at her and let go of Hayate, his look was still full of rage and coldness now towards Nanoha.

-What are _you_ doing here? – he asked.

-I'm here to save Fate-chan, Chrono. – she whispered.

Kaito only saw as Chrono's look hardened a bit.

-How do you even dare to breathe the same air as her when you didn't even love her enough to believe her and fight for her. – he said.

-That's not true, at that time I….

-You nothing, Nanoha, once I save my sister I'll make sure that none of you hurt her ever again.

Kaito then saw the power of Nanoha turn on, her eyes covered with tears and anger covering her face, that information had hurt her and she was ready to claim her place next to Fate at any cost, even if she had to pass over Chrono.

-You're not going to take her away from me, I won't allow it.

-You should have thought that before destroying her.

And that was when Kaito knew that this was just the beginning of a battle for the right to walk next to Fate.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sasuke would have never imagined what he was seen at that moment, on one side there was Chrono Harlaow and on the other Nanoha Takamachi, in what appeared to be an epic battle out of a science fiction movie.

-Blaze Canon! – shouted Chrono.

-Binding Shield!

The barrier protected Nanoha from Chrono's powerful attack, who didn't seem to stop in his attempt to harm her, but she really couldn't blame him, on his place she would have done much worse.

But that wouldn't give her an advantage in combat, not if fixing things with Fate was at stake.

-Axel Shooter! – said Nanoha.

Chrono breathe and gently turned Durandal with the sole intention to contain the attack, he didn't want to hurt her too much but he really needed to get rid of all that pain.

-Protection Circle. – he whispered.

Nanoha's attack passed him nearly destroying his barrier in the process but luckily it was able to stand it and Chrono took it as an opportunity.

-Struggle Bind. – he said soon after.

Nanoha felt her hands and feet get caught at the mercy of Chrono who looked at her with a smile on his lips.

-You lost, Nanoha. – _You'll never see Fate again._

Then Nanoha felt it, the famous power that everyone feared from her, the one that only her desire to be with Fate could awake, _The White Devil _was awake.

-No, she… I have to apologize. – she whispered.

Chrono seemed to be surprised and even from the distance between them and Sasuke, the Commander could see as the young man loosened his attack to the point where Nanoha could easily break it.

-I have many things to tell her. - she said, grabbing Raising Heart.

The device shone as Nanoha placed it pointing towards Chrono and the energy began to gather around her.

-I love her… I really love her. – she whispered.

-Nanoha… - whispered Chrono.

-Starlight Breaker! – shouted Nanoha.

A great amount of energy came out of Nanoha's device impacting directly on the place where Chrono was, leaving nothing when the smoke dissipated.

-Chrono? – asked Nanoha.

Then a pair of arms hugged her from behind, with his burned clothe and his agitated breathing he smiled as he let himself go on Nanoha's back.

-Now I know I can trust you, Nanoha. – he whispered.

She turned around and hugged him as he became unconscious by her attack. His face reflected the peace that, he hadn't experienced in years, a peace that she would feel again when she found Fate.

-Sir, Commander! – shouted one of Sasuke's men.

Sasuke watch as he approached him and gave him a document with coordinates which he at first failed to understand. It wasn't until he looked at them closely and recognized that they were the coordinates to the Caves of Maritach.

-Our informants say that Scaglietti is there.

_Scaglietti, Fate…_

Before he was able to look at Nanoha, she was already next to him taking the document from his hands and recording the coordinates in her mind, then she looked at Subaru and Vita and she left the room without giving any explanation, but Sasuke knew better.

She was going to look for Fate and no one, not even Scaglietti, would be save when she found him.

All he could do was to revive his day as a soldier and, along with his unit, help them save his daughter.

_I won't hide again, Shia._

* * *

><p>-Roberson, what's going on? – asked Scaglietti.<p>

The man looked at Scaglietti with a mixture of insecurity and fear provoked by what he had just discovered, something that would anger the scientist.

-It seems like…they found us… Sir. – he whispered.

He waited to hear his shouting and maybe a hit or two, but after a couple of minutes he heard nothing but silence and surprised by his reaction he dared to look at him just to see him sitting there with a thoughtful face.

-Are they from the base where we caught Fate? – he asked.

-Yes, Sir.

Then he saw him smile and something inside him got filled with fear, Scaglietti looked prepare to do something painful and harmful, and he really didn't feel good to help him.

-Go to where we have Miss Testarossa, place her in front of the ship, in a place where everyone can see her and watch what I've done with her.

_Monster_

-Ye…Yes, Sir. – he answered.

-And… Roberson.

-Yes?

-If you betray me, I'll stop the process of saving your wife and she'll… die.

Roberson tensed when he heard those words because he knew very well that he was capable of doing so and, even though he didn't want to do such a thing to Fate, he knew that he had no choice, he couldn't do anything else.

-I'll do it… Sir. – he said.

Under the pleased look from Scaglietti, Roberson went to look for Fate with a heavy heart and his conscience beating his brain, because he knew that he was doing something horrible in exchange for a life and even though that life was everything to him, he couldn't shake the pain from having to sacrifice the poor woman with empty eyes that he had condemned years ago.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Fate knew someone was in the room with her, she could feel it in the air and in the tension that she noticed from that person, it was nervous and probably was scared but didn't wanted to admit it in front of her, she could also notice another thing and it was that…

It didn't want to hurt her.

-Come on, we have to go. – said the voice.

She ignored it, she stayed right there without moving or saying anything, feeling as the tension only increased and the time seemed to pass really slow, she could tell that something was not right and she could almost visualize in her mind, Scaglietti playing with her as he finished his experiments.

-I said that we have to.

-Where are you taking me? – she whispered.

Roberson knew that he didn't have to answer, that he only had to leave her in plain view and then leave to see his wife, but he couldn't, he couldn't leave her in that state, not when she couldn't even walk.

-We're going to the deck of the ship. – he told her.

-Scaglietti? – she asked.

-Don't ask anymore, I can't answer.

Fate knew that she shouldn't push too much, but she also knew that she would never have another chance like that to escape from that place and destroy what Scaglietti was creating.

-He… what is he doing with me?

Guilt filled him when he realized that she couldn't see what they were doing or why they were using her and that he was the one responsible for it, he and Scaglietti.

-He's working in your capacities. Your genetics can save lives. – _like my wife's, _he thought.

-Really? – she asked.

-Yes.

Because he believed so, behind all the evidence to create the perfect being, he thought that Scaglietti was working on a cure, he had to believe it to keep up the hope, after all it was the last thing he could do, right?

-I don't believe you, not coming from him. – she said suddenly.

-Scaglietti…

-Is a monster.

And that made him stop, because it was true, he wasn't sure if he could save his wife trusting Scaglietti, he also didn't know if sacrificing Fate was going to be good or bad for him, he knew nothing at all and that, was what really scared him.

-I know. – he whispered.

-Then, why do you help him?

Fate couldn't understand it, it was something beyond him, because of him his wife had died in a shootout, for been a bad policeman and an even worse husband, she had been involved in a business that had cost her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_-Roberson, I'm sorry._

_The doctor, friend of his since childhood, had just given him the worst news of his life, his wife, his beautiful wife, Isabelle, had been shot in their home after the drug dealers, whit whom he had an agreement, went for him seeking revenge for an assault that he had not even been aware of._

_-No…_

_-We couldn't do anything, Rober._

_-No… No!_

_He ran away, he had to leave, Isabelle was dead and nothing could change it and it was his fault, the only one to be blame for it all, he had to be the one death!_

_-Why! – he cried_

_She had warned him not to get involved with that, that he would get burn and in the end… in the end he had burned in hell._

_-Roberson Richards? – asked a voice._

_He didn't want to talk, or get consolation, he didn't deserve it, that's why he didn't answer to the man that approached him and put a hand on his shoulder like giving him support._

_-Leave me alone… - he whispered._

_-I'm really sorry for what happened to your wife._

_-Who are you?_

_The man, who looked like a doctor, looked at Roberson with small smile before showing his identification._

_-My name is Scaglietti, I'm a scientist and I can help your wife recover._

_-How?_

_Roberson stood up, partly angry with the man for playing with his emotions and partly excited and with hope._

_-I work in regeneration and the acquirement of cells from damaged cells, I've also created artificial persons, creations made from other humans, and, believe me, I can help her._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>And from that moment on, Roberson had been with Scaglietti at all times, even when he discovered who he really was and all the harm he had caused, he stayed there, with him, for his Isabelle.<p>

-I understand you, Roberson, but he doesn't deserve your loyalty, he won't help her, and you know it. – whispered Fate.

-He has to help her… he promised.

But Fate knew the truth, she knew that Roberson feared that Scaglietti wouldn't keep his promise and that could destroy the good that was left on him.

-Rober…

-Enough talking, let's go.

They climbed to the deck, where the sun began to set upon them and the air caressed her cheeks, freezing her whole body.

And then she knew it, that was the end.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The sky had always accompanied her in her adventures, either been happy or sad the sky had always been her comfort, she never thought that the sky gave the peace she needed because she was at her side, _she_ was the only thing that could calm her fury.

Fate-chan

_Fate-chan_

She could feel the concern in Subaru and the anxiety in Vita, she could feel Hayate closely following her with the rest of the team and, dammit, she could feel Sasuke, Kaito, even Terri, moving with their units on earth to the point of rescue, but she had her own mission and it wasn't just to find Fate-chan and take her home.

She was going to finish Scaglietti, at any cost. First he had gone for her daughter, then her parents and now Fate-chan, he seemed to be testing the demon in Nanoha over his power and this time he was going to get a taste of it all, because this time she wasn't going to hold back.

If he wanted the White Devil, then that was exactly what he was getting.

She enter the Zero Zone, as Hayate had named it, immediately feeling the traces of Fate's magic, so weak that Nanoha feared that the blonde would not be alive for when she found her, but she also knew that Scaglietti wouldn't let her go so easily, if he wanted to make them suffer, he would get it.

-Nanoha, Scaglietti's base is 500 meters away. – said Sasuke from the transmitter.

-All right, tell me what to do.- she replied.

-First find a safe perimeter, then place Subaru and Vita so they can assist you quickly and Hayate, Signum, Teanna, Caro and Erio in the surroundings so that they can end with the possible threats that may arise.

Nanoha visualized Sasuke before the screen, envisioning and planning the strategy to save the Enforcer and she was relieved to know that, at least, if she hadn't been there for her, Fate-chan had at least been in good hands.

-And you? – she asked.

-Kaito, Chrono and I will go with you, the rest of my team will stay, some to attend Hayate and her team and others to guard Shamal and Zafira as they work in lows we may have or if we have to treat Fate with emergency.

-All right.

She turned the transmitter off after giving orders to her teammates and looked forward as a slight chill ran through her, she was getting prepare to carry out the most important mission of her life, which may mark her entire future.

* * *

><p>Fate didn't say anything as Roberson tied her hands and feet against a pole, as he had told her, Scaglietti wanted her as a lure to attract the Section 6, Sasuke, and Kaito.<p>

-I'm sorry I don't have another solution. – whispered Roberson.

She knew that he really felt that way, he must love his wife a lot if he was willing to sacrifice another person just to have a chance to save her and she could understand it because if it were to be Nanoha, she would have probably done the same…

She was selfish when it came to her partner.

-I understand. – she said, really calm.

Roberson watched from nearby, watching her burgundy eyes empty, as if they were his source of peace, the only thing that could calm him and send him to hell at the same time and he knew that he had to tell her, he couldn't let her go without her knowing that he was guilty for more things than she thought.

-Fate, before saying goodbye I have something to tell you…

-Roberson, leave us alone.

The two jumped at Scaglietti's voice, cold, distant, as if bothered by the fact that they were talking as friends more than like fierce enemies, as if they could destroy his plans again.

-But, Sir I…

-Go away! – shouted Scaglietti.

Roberson left at full speed without saying anything else as she felt Scaglietti's look on her, watching her with sudden interest.

-You know, Fate, you have been of great help, both you and Roberson… - he suddenly said.

She stayed quiet as she listened to his footsteps getting closer and she felt as he forcefully grabbed her chin and licked her cheek, causing her repulsion.

-You may be wondering why I did all of this and I believe, that before you leave, I owe you the honor of knowing that you have contributed to my perfect creation.

She trembled at the thought, the last thing he had created had been the numbers that almost destroyed them long ago.

-What are you talking about? – she then asked.

-You won't believe it. – he laughed. – … Vivio, you, the Takamachi and Roberson's woman have helped me. With your DNA and the body of Roberson's woman, I finally have my perfect weapon.

-You lied to Roberson… - she whispered.

-No, I saved her, just that before letting her rest in peace, I'll make sure to use her well. – he said.

Fate was about to ask what it was when she heard noises that seemed like several explosions and others much louder coming from inside the ship.

-She is here, my creation and your beloved Nanoha.

And then she felt it, the enormous power coming from Scaglietti's creation, its strength almost made her weak as it walked towards them, it seemed to absorb everything, until Fate noticed another energy coming from not far away, one that even hell itself would recognize.

_Nanoha._

Nanoha was there, trying to save her and that broke all of her barriers, she was there to save her, did that mean that she believed in her or that it was her mission to take her back to the TSAB? She didn't know, the only thing she wanted at that moment was to touch her, even if it was a single touch, even if it was the last.

She felt Scaglietti's creation place its hands around her and she suddenly felt her energy become nothing, it was taking it and with it, it was taking her life and the opportunity of felling Nanoha one last time.

-Say goodbye, Testarossa.

-Nanoha…

Then she heard it, not very far away, a cry that reach her tired heart before everything turned black.

-Fate-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone thanks for reading, please review. I don't usually post two chapters a day but since tomorrow i wont be updating I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. I will update again on Thursday, the story is almost over (or at least this part of it) so keep reading, it gets more interesting later on, believe me I've read it all. :) 'till next time :D


	20. Chapter 19 Part 1

**Chapter 19 Part 1**

No, no, no… No!

-Destroy her, Isabelle. – whispered Scaglietti.

Isabelle smiled before letting Nanoha see her claws, who was following everything in slow motion trying by all means to get to Fate before it was too late.

-Say goodbye to your beloved Enforcer, White Devil. – said Isabelle.

-No! Fate-chan! – cried Nanoha.

But it was too late, Isabelle's claws embedded themselves in Fate's right side, causing her to open her eyes in pain, before letting her go and the only thing she felt was the cold of the floor in her body.

-Now, Isabelle…

-Isabelle?

She turned at the sound of her name, just to see Roberson there in front of her, standing still as he saw her in her monstrous form, in what they had made her.

-Rober…

-Darling, what…?

He approached her, he was just a few steps away, when he saw the body of the woman with the empty eyes who had empathized with him, Fate, she looked as if she was asleep and his wife, she…

-What have you done, Isabelle? – he asked full of fear.

-I… - she whispered.

Scaglietti was smiling, just a little further away from them and, finally, Roberson understood everything that was happening, the truth of his help in that plan, he and Scaglietti were the only ones responsible for all that disaster, they had killed Fate.

-My God… - he whispered, horrified.

Nanoha forgot everything when she finally got to Fate's side, the blonde's body was covered in blood and she couldn't do anything but hold her and press the wound in an attempt to save her life, because she couldn't lose her again.

She couldn't

_She couldn't_

-Na…noha. – whispered the blonde.

-I'm here, Fate-chan. – she said.

The blonde smiled as she left herself be hold, she had longed to be in the arms of Nanoha and now she could finally enjoy them again, even if it was the last time.

-Fate-chan, stay with me, please, we have many things to talk about. – whispered Nanoha to her ear.

-Defeat Scaglietti and cure…Isabelle, Nanoha… - said Fate.

-I will, I promise, but I'll also save you and we'll talk, a lot, and I'll apologize the way you deserve… - she said crying.

Nanoha cried as she hugged Fate, she knew that she was in a bad state, and that there was a probability that she would not make it out of that alive, but she would not give up, she wouldn't let them take Fate away from her side and she swore that she would do what she didn't do the first time, she would protect her.

-I want to see you, Na… noha. – she whispered.

-Touch me. – she replied.

She raised her hand with Nanoha's help and touched her face, smiling when she noticed that she was as she remembered her, perfect, until she noticed something wet on her cheeks, something that she hated to see in Nanoha, tears, Nanoha was crying for her.

-Don't… cry. – she whispered as she felt her energies weakened.

-I love you, Fate-chan, I swear I do. – she said.

And Fate Testarossa smiled, because at the last moment, she had recovered the most important thing to her, Nanoha's love.

-I…

-Oh, how touching.

Scaglietti looked at them between smiles and Fate slightly felt the anger boil in Nanoha, a rage that she knew too well, the rage of the White Devil.

She was going to destroy Scaglietti.

She wanted to keep her at her side, she wanted to tell her not to risk too much, that she had Vivio and she had to think of her well being, but she knew very well that nothing would change Nanoha's mind, she was determined and the only thing she could do was to give her all the energy she had left to help her, energy that she gave her in the form of Bardiche.

-Use him… - she whispered one last time.

And she felt her last energies fading. She prayed that Nanoha could defeat Scaglietti once and for all.

* * *

><p>Kaito had read and heard stories about the Bureau's White Devil, he knew that it was dangerous, he knew that it was mortal, but none of that could compare to the moment he saw Nanoha Takamachi summon all her power full of rage and despair.<p>

-What's wrong Nanoha? Your beloved Fate-chan doesn't breath anymore?

- asked Scaglietti.

Kaito and his father looked at each other before running to where Fate's body laid in silent, motionless, lifeless, and for the first time in his life, Kaito felt the need to kill Scaglietti and the creature he had created.

_Fate, Fate…_

-I'm going to destroy you for taking her away from me! – cried Nanoha out of control.

She lunged at him with all her power, having in one hand, Raising Heart, her device that shone with rage, and in the other, to his surprise, Bardiche shining brightly ready to attack and put an end to Jail Scaglietti.

-Rober… I'm a monster.

Kaito then saw the woman who had attacked Fate, which was now in the arms of one of Scaglietti's soldiers, the woman who would pay the price for taking away a life as precious as Fate's.

-You'll die! – cried the young man.

And he lunged for the couple in an act of rage.


	21. Chapter 19 Part 2

**Chapter 19 Part 2**

Roberson had hardly any time to move his wife form his side before a punch, directed to her, ended up in his stomach sending him away from her.

-Rober!

-Isa…belle…

Kaito looked at him furious as he headed towards her, tears covered his face and his strength seemed to come from the anger he felt over the loss of his sister.

It had been like losing her mother again, his heart was broken and he felt like the world no longer made sense.

-I'll kill you. – whispered Kaito.

Isabelle seemed to understand, since she didn't move, she just stayed there, waiting for the final attack that she knew she deserved, the time she had return to life had been short, but she also knew that the damage done was irreparable.

-Stop… please. – he heard Roberson.

Kaito stopped seeing the man on the floor approaching his wife in an attempt to protect her, the monster who had killed his sister, who had taken away a beautiful person like her.

-She…

-I..know, I know what she did, but please… don't take her away.

-She killed my sister.

-Then… kill me, but not her… please.

And, suddenly, Kaito understood the sacrifice of his other for his father, the sacrifice of Fate for Nanoha and Nanoha's fury for what had happened to Fate, everything summed up in one word.

Love

Then he realized that he couldn't do it, he couldn't destroy that woman no matter how much damage she had done, because he couldn't become something like Scaglietti, full of hatred toward others, because he would honor his name and the memory of his mother and Fate.

Because he wouldn't become a murderer.

Sasuke managed to, together with Hayate, reach Fate's body, he knelt before her felling the sharp and familiar pain in his chest, the story repeated itself again in front of him without him being able to do anything.

_Shia…_

-Fate-chan – whispered Hayate in tears.

He could feel it, the whole unit six was fighting with anger, with pain, a felling that he had felt when he fought with his team and his wife in those missions so many years ago. Everyone, from the small Vita, who showed her anger beating the drones without mercy, to the tears of Signum and Shamal, the pitiful howls of Zafira, the cries full of fury of Teanna, the thirst of revenge of Subaru, and finally with the despair of Erio and Caro.

But what surprised him the most, was not feeling anything from Nanoha, because nothing could reach her, it was as if she was only an empty shell, without emotions, without life, did she lost it with Fate?

-Nanoha has lost the desire to go on. – whispered then Hayate.

-How? – asked Sasuke.

-She… she blames herself for everything and her love for Fate is… is so big that without one… the other can't continue on. – she said.

Sasuke looked at his daughter's body again, praying for a last view of her with her beautiful empty eyes looking at him, telling him anything. He hugged her waiting for the hug to be returned, whishing that she could return it and then he felt it, very weak, almost nonexistent, Fate's final plea.

_Father…_

_Fate! Fight, Fate, please._

_Don't let Nanoha destroy herself, father, don't let her abandon Vivio, promise me._

_Come back! Come back and she'll be fine._

He saw her smile before the connection got completely lost and he no longer felt anything on her, there was nothing left and he could only pray.

_Take care of her now, Shia…_

* * *

><p>Not even Jail Scaglietti could have imagine what was going on, fear echoed within him as he watched Nanoha wield Raising Heart and Bardiche, one in each hand and on her face a growing mask of hatred.<p>

_I'm going to die._

He was scared, more than he cared to admit, but he wouldn't let her see it, since his last ending was about to appear, one that he ensure, Nanoha would never forget.

-You attacked my daughter… - she whispered.

-Yes, thanks to the cells that I kept of her I manage to rebuild part of Isabella. – he said.

-You attacked my family… - she continued.

-And with that I got your genetic characteristics. – he nervously replied.

-And now… now you took away my Fate-chan. – she whispered at last.

-With that I gave strength to Isabelle and more…

Nanoha opened her eyes, now lifeless, full of hatred and together with her two weapons at one single spot got to attack, making Scaglietti smile.

_That's it, White Devil, attack me with both weapons._

-Thunder Breaker! – she shouted.

The overwhelmed energy went out towards Scaglietti who smiled as he managed to stop the great ball of energy with one of his metal hands.

-Thanks, Takamachi Nanoha! – he screamed.

Nanoha then saw her mistake, a great space had opened in the sky, surely the result of the union of her Raising Hear and Bardiche, a space that Scaglietti seemed to know very well, too well.

-Finally, Al-Hazard! – he shouted full of joy as the ball of energy from Nanoha pulled him.

Scaglietti smiled as he did the unthinkable, amid of all the chaos, he grabbed one of Fate's legs with a whip, separating her from Hayate and Sasuke, and he looked at Nanoha as the ball of energy pulled him towards the unknown place.

-You won't even have her body to say goodbye… - he told her.

And the space that he had called Al-Hazard swallowed him, quickly closing afterwards and leaving everyone who was there, standing still in their places and with a confusion that no one could take away as the silent made its way into them.

A silent that only one person managed to break.

-FATE-CHAN!


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Two weeks later, Mid-Childa, Section Six Base.**

Hayate still didn't understand many of the things that had happened during that period of time, two years had passed in order to claim Fate's innocence and now they had lost her in a city that they didn't even know how to find.

Everything had changed since that day, she remembered very well when they returned home, when no one had dared to speak, not even to cry for not accepting what had happened.

She remembered too well the time when Nanoha had told Vivio the truth, the moment when she herself had told Chrono and later, how he himself had to take care of telling Lindy Harlaow.

_**Flashback**_

_Nanoha was not in a state of anything and much less of arriving home alone, so Hayate had decided to go with her and leave her home safely._

_-Mom!_

_She heard Vivio run from the kitchen and she felt the pain still fresh in her heart, the little girl didn't know anything and when she did…_

_-Mom? Hey, mom, what's wrong? – said Vivo worried._

_-We have to talk, honey._

_She accompanied both to the room where Nanoha sat in front of the girl and began to tell her everything that had happened, the girl stayed silent as the tears fell from her face._

_-Fate-mama is innocent?_

_-Yes, honey. – whispered Nanoha._

_-Then… she can come back home, right?_

_Hayate swore to have seen a shadow on Nanoha's eyes, just one second of weakness to what she was about to said._

_-No, honey, Fate-mama… Fate-mama is not here anymore._

_Vivio seemed to understand since she got up quietly and went off to her room while Nanoha stayed there, like frozen in time and Hayate looked from away as a spectator of that tragic scene full with silence._

_Silence that was only broken by the sobs of the little girl._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_She knew that Chrono never forgive what they did, he was going to hate them all for what she was about to tell him, but when she arrived at his house, away from all the world, where he alone looked to the sky, she knew that he already knew it._

_-She is not here. – he whispered._

_Hayate nodded knowing that he wouldn't see her confirmation and he continued to stare at the sky without even noticing her._

_-Chrono, I…_

_-It doesn't matter, nothing matters now. – he said._

_And for the first time, Hayate couldn't agree more._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_He didn't want Hayate to accompanied him to see his mother or, rather, he didn't want to go see his mother, but he felt with the responsibility to tell her, because in the end, she was her daughter as much as him._

_-Chrono?_

_He mother smiled, probably thinking that his son had come to his senses and finally everything could go back to normal, but Hayate and Chrono knew better, because there was no longer anything normal in their world._

_-Mother, Fate has died._

_Lindy didn't move, her rigid body and the containment of her emotions was all that Chrono really needed, to know that her mother still loved Fate and it hurt his soul to know that truth._

_-It was destined to happen… - Lindy tried to convince herself._

_Then Chrono looked at Hayate, knowing that what he wanted to say would only be believed if it came from her and it broke her soul to have to tell the hidden truth of it all._

_-Lindy, Fate was innocent, it has been fully proved._

_Lindy then looked at her, surprise marked on her face and then she fell to her knees, as if the weight was too much, the pain became unbearable._

_The guilt was killing her._

_And she cried, Lindy Harlaow cried in the shoulder his son had lend her as he held her in her fall, because in the end they were a family, a family that was united again thanks to Fate._

_And that from now on would always be united by Fate._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>She looked through the window to see Nanoha there, like always, standing in front of the statue that had been made in her memory, her majestic figure in her fighting uniform and her Bardiche Assault always in her hands, with the inscription that read at her feet.<p>

"_She fought until the end for what was right, she lived to protect those she loved and died for a better future, we'll always remember you, Enforce Fate T. Harlaow."_

_I'll always love you, Fate_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this is it, The End, of the first part. I guess that you guys want me to translate the second part so I'll be doing that during the weekend, gosh... I didn't know that translation was harder than writing an actual story, but well I like it anyways. the second part will be titled _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Traveling Memories, _don't ask me why is title that way, I didn't name it, but anyway see you guy later, oh and please review, thanks :)


End file.
